Crazy MindReading Ninja
by Casteline
Summary: GibbsTony. Tibbs. Slash. Title has pretty much nothing to do with the story itself. One shot.
1. Crazy MindReading Ninja

Title: Crazy Mind-Reading Ninja

Summary: Gibbs/Tony. Slash. Title has pretty much nothing to do with the story itself. One shot.

Rating: T-ish 

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did…

POV: Abby

Authors note: My leg hurts. Not that that has anything to do with anything…

* * *

**_Crazy Mind-Reading Ninja _**

People look at me and all think the same thing. I am an anti-social lunatic Goth chick with no emotions.

Well, they'd be right about everything but the lack of emotions.

I do have emotions.

And I'm not completely anti-social.

I just don't trust people.

I trust the facts.

But sometimes facts can lead you astray (the time Tony got blamed for murder, the time we though Tony died in the car bomb, the time Tony… Apparently Tony and facts don't mix…) and sometime just paying attention to actual people can tell you some pretty interesting things.

Like Tony and Gibbs.

They would never admit it, but they are the exact same.

Like when Gibbs had just come back after leaving Tony in charge for months.

\\\Flashback///

_"Okay people, here's the plan: Abby, go back to running tests on the evidence we found; Probie, Ziva, talk to the wife. I'll talk to the mistress…" he trailed off, realizing what he'd done. "Sorry Boss." _

_Gibbs glared for a moment then gave out orders. "Abby, get back to work; McGee, David, talk to the wife. DiNozzo, with me. We're going to talk to the mistress." _

///END FLASHBACK\\\

That was before Tony had gotten used to not being in charge. He'd probably done the same thing half a dozen more times before he finally let go.

And every time, Gibbs pretty much re-worded exactly what he had said, most likely without even realizing he'd said the same thing.

Neither could begin their morning without a cup of coffee. Or two. Or ten.

Both know exactly when I had evidence for them, and both always brought a Caf Pow at the exact right time: right as I was reaching the end of a cup.

Neither of them seemed to notice for the longest time.

I never said anything, because, while the chance was slim, I could have been wrong.

But I wasn't.

It wasn't until I found Tony in the guys bathroom one night, have a complete mental breakdown.

That's when I knew I was right. Or, at least half right.

\\\FLASHBACK///

_"Tony, are you in here?" I called, entering the male restrooms. _

_"You're not supposed to be in here Abbs," he replies from the handicapped stall. I walk all the way in and push the door open (if he wanted to be alone, he should have locked the door. Or better yet, gone home). _

_"What's the matter Tony?" _

_"Nothing," he says. I can tell he's been crying, or s about to. _

_He's sitting against the wall, knees pulled to his chest, so I join him. _

_"I know you better that that," I say, pulling him closer. "What's wrong?" _

_We had just solved a case about a dead, gay Marine who was murdered by his homophobic brother. It was only the second case the team had since Tony took over. _

_"I miss him," he whispers so quietly I can barely hear. "Is that so wrong?" _

_"Miss who?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure I already know the answer. _

_"Gibbs. Is that so wrong?" _

_"Of course not. This is one of the first cases you've done without him," I say, not wanting to jump to any conclusions(though I already have, I just haven't voiced them). _

_"It's not like that Abbs," he says. "It's more than that." _

///END FLASHBACK\\\

Yeah, that's when I was sure. At least, on Tony's part.

\\\FLASHBACK///

_"Promise not to tell anyone what I said," he had told me. _

_"Not even Gibbs?" I can't help but ask. _

_"Especially not Gibbs." _

///END FLASHABCK\\\

Then Gibbs came back.

\\\FLASHBACK///

_"He hates me doesn't he?" Gibbs asked me one night. _

_"Who?" I ask, taking a sip of the Caf Pow he brought me. _

_"DiNozzo." _

_"Why would he hate you?" I ask. _

_"First I leave him in charge, which it was obvious he didn't want. Then, just when he's getting settled, I come back and snatch his power away." _

_"He doesn't hate you," I assure him. I have connections. _

_"He should." _

///END FLASHBACK\\\

People have a tendency to trust me. They know that no matter what they say, I won't tell anyone, unless they are okay with it.

After the talk I had with Gibbs, I knew for sure.

The only problem was…

I had promised both that I wouldn't tell.

But that wasn't going to stop me.

So what if I couldn't tell either of them how the other felt about him.

It didn't mean I couldn't do a little matchmaking.

* * *

I lurve reviews.

-Ella-the-crash-test-dummy-


	2. Note

Okay, so after much wait, the sequel is here!

Its called **A Helping Hand,** just go find it on my profile.

Thank you everyone for the wonderful review, if you hadn't reviewed, I probably wouldn't have gotten around to it for quite a while.

Ella


End file.
